


What was that time?

by Myfavwarcross



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfavwarcross/pseuds/Myfavwarcross
Summary: a short story that i might continue if i feel like it, a story i wrote for class.





	What was that time?

I look at the sign embedded in the celling, checking if I am in the right hallway. An elbow nudges my side. I gaze towards the short guy beside me. Freddy, who’s barely at my shoulder in height, eyes me and winks.

“First period is history eh,” He starts, “You’re always into those history things.”

“Yeah, history’s what makes the present day the present da-” I start a reply but got cut off by a crowd sending snickers our way. The big transfer kid Jacob continues, surrounded by a gang of students, each pair of eyes in our direction.

“Hey, look at that, A small eye and a midget, how are you so studious for?” His crosses his arms behinds his head an leans lazily against the lockers, his eyes thinning slightly in contempt.

We ignore him, dealing with the continuous looks at us. The day drags by, with the Jacob gang mocking us, petting Freddy on the head occasionally or bending their knees to talk to him parallelly, or thinning their eyes in mockery to me. Lunch time was a mess, the big guy stood in front of me, blocking my way to my table in the crowded cafeteria. Guy’s at like six feet, I’m only able to face his chest if I don’t look up. “What are you so in a rush for?” Jacob glances at the table my friends are at. “Aren’t you supposed to skip lunch and go study instead?”

I narrow my eyes in disgust and ignore him, my hands tightening into fists. Jacob suddenly jolts, his head turning so fast to look behind him. Freddy has lightly touched his calf with the tip of his shoe before rushing to the exit between lines of people. Big guy growls before going after him, “Come back here you little prick!”

“Fred!” I shout, sprinting towards the lunch table. He just makes a saluting gesture before spinning around and running out of the cafeteria.

“You ok, Elise?” Nina asks.

I give a humorless chuckle. “Yeah, thought I was going to get punctured.” My eyes roll.

I watch Freddy reenter, his direction towards us, with Jacob close to his trail. My eyes alert, and confusion fills my mind, Mr. Six-feet's stance looks familiar. That's when I started to realize that he was the kid who moved in down the street a few weeks ago, he looked... diffident then. I remember hearing the neighbors down the corner talking about how he was not confident in the previous school, bullied because of his slowness of thinking. Perhaps this attention at this new school made him think he had to show off, be popular, in fear of getting bullied again. Now Jacob approaches me, his hands gripping the edges of the table, cornering me. “Listen kid,” his voice is hoarse, spit splutters onto my face. “I-” “You were bullied in Everwood High weren’t you? They said you were in special ed because of anger issues.” I say suddenly.

I see fear flash in his eyes before they glow in anger. “You don’t know that, what would you know?”

“You’re using this chance of attention to try to become popular from being a bully. Bullies make bullies ya know, and besides, I’m not scared of you.” I turn my back to him, watching his face turn into defeat and shock while backing up in the corner of my eye.

I stand under a tree waiting for the busses at the bus circle, Fred enthusiastically explaining a war event from WWII. “Hey, Elise Hirose !” I hear a voice calling me now. I turn to see Mr. Six-feet running my way. “Hey uh, sorry for earlier, and you’re right, I was bullied,” Jacob rubs his neck slowly, his cheeks blush in embarrassment. “How’d you know that?”

“I overheard a conversation your mom had with our neighbors down the corner, didn’t know it was you until lunch.” I reply.

“Oh, um sorry for being rude to you and the mid- I mean Freddy.” He holds out a hand.

I take it and shake it once. “No worries, just leave us alone, and if you need any help, as us, k?” I offer a tight smile.

“Alright thanks.” Then he does the same to Freddy.


End file.
